In The Early Morning
by punk.rock.elsanna
Summary: Modern Elsanna AU One-Shot Pregnant!Elsa


The sun peaked through the curtains and warmed Anna's eyelids. As she fluttered her sleepy eyes open, the sun's rays flooded in. She stretched her arms out in front of her and groaned. The clock on the side table showed 6:34 am.

_It's too early to be alive_, she thought.

Knowing that once she was awake she couldn't go back to sleep, Anna sighed and slowly sat up. She didn't want to wake up her wife, Elsa, who was soundly asleep next to her. Anna smiled at the thought of her beautiful wife and stepped out of bed. She made her way over to the small window and drew the curtain open just a little so she could see outside. Looking at the green of the dew stained grass and the breeze gently tickling the flowers, made everything that was bothering her come to mind.

_Everything's going to change_, Anna thought, _Am I ready for it?_

After a few moments of just staring outside, Anna got lost in her thoughts.

"Good morning," Came a soft voice from the bed.

Anna broke from her train of thought and turned to see a head of messy white hair and an indulgent smile.

"Elsa? I'm sorry honey, did I wake you?" Anna said.

"No, no, it's ok." Elsa took her time to sit up, making odd noises with each movement.

"Be careful." Anna said as she moved over to the bed.

"I'm fine." Elsa sighed as she placed a hand on her round, pregnant belly.

Anna smiled at her pregnant wife. In her eyes, Elsa seemed to glow even though she just woke up. Elsa yawned and Anna couldn't help but stare adoringly.

"How's our baby girl?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa giggled, "She's getting really rowdy," she gently rubbed her protruding stomach.

"Rowdy huh?" Anna laughed.

"Yeah, come feel." She waved at her and Anna crawled onto the bed next to her wife.

Elsa lifted her shirt over her bump and took Anna under her arm. Anna rested her cheek on Elsa's warm belly. Anna gently slid her hand across Elsa's stomach, making Elsa moan lightly. She listened intently with her ear pressed up against the smooth, soft skin. A few seconds later, Anna could feel small movement under the skin and finally, a kick.

"That's amazing!" Anna gasped, rubbing Elsa's baby bump.

"I know." Elsa calmly smiled at the fluffy mess of red hair on her abdomen.

"It's a crazy thought that there is actually something... growing inside of you." Anna thought out loud.

"That makes me sound like an alien or something!" Elsa giggled.

Anna laughed and dug her nose into Elsa's womb.

"I love you." Anna whispered, her rosy lips just barely grazing Elsa's skin.

"I love you too baby." Elsa ran her hand through Anna's fiery hair.

"I wasn't talking to you..." Anna stated, and then laughed loudly at her own joke.

Elsa laughed and crinkled her nose, trying to look mad. She took Anna's face in her hand and squeezed her cheeks until she looked like a red-haired fish.

Elsa brought Anna's face up to hers and they couldn't help but get lost in each other's eyes. Anna melted at the sight of her wife's beautiful red cheeks, her little nose, and her silky cascade of hair that flowed around her thin, pale shoulders. Anna took a deep breath.

Elsa loved her view just as much. She wanted to kiss every freckle on her adorable cheeks and make her smile that gorgeous smile of hers.

Anna leaned in and touched her nose against Elsa's. Elsa shivered at the touch. She wrapped Anna's thin frame in her arms and pulled her closer. They're faces got closer and closer until the girls' lips collided. Anna rested her hand on Elsa's bump, making Elsa smile against her lips. Elsa ran her hands up Anna's back and tickled her neck.

Suddenly, the baby in Elsa's womb kicked hard, causing Elsa to gasp.

"Man, she just won't let me be." Elsa chuckled, rubbing her belly.

Anna chuckled too, "I can't wait to hold her in my arms..." She thought out loud again.

Elsa turned to Anna with a bright look in her eyes, "You'll make a great mother. I just know it."

Shocked, Anna smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. That was just what she needed to hear right now. Elsa smiled back.

The baby kicked again.

"Ugh!" Elsa groaned.

"I think she wants you to keep kissing me..." Anna smirked, holding back a giggle.

Elsa smirked back and planted a light kiss on her wife's chin.

They both laid back into bed and rested in each other's arms. Elsa occasionally leaving a kiss or two on Anna's head and Anna's hand gently caressed her soon-to-come daughter.


End file.
